Dear Chloe
by SinfullyMadex
Summary: ONESHOT. Dear Chloe, I had a breakdown today. You're not coming back, are you? JeffOC.


**A/N:** Peeplets! I had an urge to write something pretty depressing and this was born. Woo. I'm working on a Drew McIntyre oneshot and a Wade Barrett oneshot for Dana and I'mxAxRockstar. Respectively. So be excited for those. I hope y'all dig this one! Read. _Review_. **ENJOY**! Peace and love!

* * *

Dear Chloe,

Why won't you answer my calls? I know I fucked up, but I really need to talk to you. I never wanted to hurt you. Believe me when I say that. I know you won't forgive me that easily, but I'll do anything. Chloe, you're my world. We've been together for six years, I can't just throw that away. I know you can't either. Please just gimme a call. Or a text, I don't care. We have to fix things. We're immaculate, remember? I know you're angry and you have every right to be. You could at least let me apologize. Don't make me the bad guy just because of what happened. I'm gonna be on tour for the next two weeks, please call. I hope to see you home when I get back.

Jeff.

xXx xXx xXx

Dear Chloe,

It's been a week and I haven't heard from you. Matt said you stopped by the house and took all of your stuff. You were just gonna leave and let me find out on my own? Shit, Chloe, at least have the balls to tell me to my face. Cheating on you was the biggest mistake of my life. I got drunk and I did something stupid. That's the bottom line. There's nothing I can do to change it. Believe me, if I could, I would. I keep seeing your face in my head, the tears in your eyes. It's killing me. I know it's gotta be killing you too. I can't lose you. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I'm begging you, Chloe. Please forgive me, please call.

Jeff.

xXx xXx xXx

Dear Chloe,

You called today. I don't know where you called from, but I know it was you. Why'd you hang up when I answered? You could fucking chew my ass out, I don't care. I just need to hear your voice again. I'm going crazy without you here. I guess you'll be happy to know that no one's speaking to me. I keep getting cold stares 'cause I broke your heart. Beth stopped by today. She wanted to apologize. I know you won't forgive her either. I thought you always said that you hated holding a grudge. What changed, Chlo? I thought I knew you better than this. I guess I was wrong, huh?

Jeff.

xXx xXx xXx

Dear Chloe,

You're starting to worry now. It's been almost two months since we've spoken. Even Matt hasn't heard from you. Are you okay? Are you hurt? The least you could do is let me know that you're okay. Don't torture me like this. It ain't fair, sugar, and you know it. Despite what I put you through, you're the only one for me. Even if I'm not the only one from you.

Jeff.

xXx xXx xXx

Dear Chloe,

You changed your number. That killed me, it really did. But, I guess that's the idea, right? You wanna hurt me as bad as I hurt you. I get it. Shit, I deserve a lot worse than that. But, wouldn't be better if we just made amends? I'm sure this is hurting you too. Chloe, I hate waking up without you next to me. I know somewhere deep down that you feel the same way.

Jeff.

xXx xXx xXx

Dear Chloe,

I miss you. A lot.

Jeff.

xXx xXx xXx

Dear Chloe,

Matt said that you're seeing someone now. Who? We never officially ended things. I can't… I just… I don't even know what to say.

Jeff.

xXx xXx xXx

Dear Chloe,

Are you even reading these letters? I keep writing them and for all I know, you could be throwing them away. But, I'm gonna pretend that you are reading them. That way I can pretend that maybe you'll come back to me. I'm back on tour and I realized how much I miss your smile. Seeing it always made e smile too. I haven't smiled since you've been gone. What's the point? My life sucks without you.

Jeff.

xXx xXx xXx

Dear Chloe,

Do you understand what you mean to me? You are my faith. Every little thing that I've ever done, you've always stood by me. I was stupid to ruin that. I should've known better. Drunk or not, I shouldn't have went up to that hotel room with Beth. I should've known that it would result in you leaving me. Matt's been telling me to move on, but I can't give up on you. I won't do it.

Jeff.

xXx xXx xXx

Dear Chloe,

I wish that I could hate you. I wish that I could call you a slut and tell myself that I'm better without you. But, that's all bullshit. I don't hate you. You're not a slut and I'm nothing without you.

Jeff.

xXx xXx xXx

Dear Chloe,

I had a breakdown today. You're not coming back, are you?

Jeff.

xXx xXx xXx

Dear Chloe,

I should probably stop writing, huh? This is a lost cause, isn't it? I wish it was easy for me to forget you. Have you forgotten me already? I can't believe it's only been three months. Seems like years. Long, painful, heart wrenching years. I still love you.

Jeff.

xXx xXx xXx

Dear Chloe,

Today, we would've been together for seven years. Happy anniversary, Chloe.

Jeff.

xXx xXx xXx

Dear Chloe,

It's been six months now. I get it, I'm done. I just want you to know that I won't be around to cause you any more pain. And in spite of everything that happened between us, I will always love you. Goodbye, Chloe.

Jeff.

xXx xXx xXx

Chloe felt the tears prick her eyes as she read the last letter. Why did it take her so long to read them? If she'd read them earlier, she could've prevented this. The blonde glanced up, more tears coming as she stared at Jeff's almost lifeless body. He'd tried to kill himself because of her. He'd overdosed and the doctors thought that Matt had found him in time. They were wrong and for the past two weeks, Jeff had been on life support. His condition hadn't changed. Not even in the slightest bit. Now the decision had been made to take him off life support. Chloe couldn't help but blame herself. She could've prevented all of this. But, it was too late. The love of her life didn't have much longer.

"Chloe?" Mat paused, stepping into the room. "They wanna take him off life support now."

"'Kay," Chloe sniffled.

The blonde stood, pushing herself into Matt's arms. That was it, she was done. The tears kept flowing and flowing. She couldn't stop crying even if she wanted to. Matt drew in a deep breath, trying to his damnedest to be strong. But, he couldn't. He was about to lose his brother and there wasn't anything that he could do about it. Chloe pulled away and he glanced at her stomach. She was six months pregnant and Jeff never even knew. He would've been lying if he said that didn't kill him.

"Say goodbye for me," Chloe whispered. "I-I can't watch this."

Once Matt nodded his head, she gave him a soft kiss on the cheek before leaving the room. More tears flowed as she refused to look back, knowing that she couldn't handle any of this. Jeff was gone now and he'd never get to know his daughter. He'd never get to know that she forgave him for cheating on her. Chloe clutched the letters close to her heart as she got into her car. This was all she had left of him.

* * *

**A/N:** Boom. That is all. Review.


End file.
